Xion
Personality Shy, quiet, insecure, reserved, touchy, curious, confused... Those are a lot of words that can describe Xion. It would never quite illustrate the full picture of this tiny, but determined girl as she's also a benevolent and hardworking type that is loyal to her friends to the bitter end. Xion's just...well, she doesn't even quite understand who she is entirely. Not yet. But she knows she's got several years ahead of her to shape her identity as she's still rather young. First and most importantly, though, is that she would like to stop being so relentlessly nervous and shy around people she doesn't know. And maybe not have mood swings as well, but that can come after she stops pulling her hood up around unfamiliar people all the time. She'll give it her all, though! A little hard work never hurt anyone and Xion certainly doesn't mind working hard at all as her sense of curiosity has to be satisfied somehow. Background Xion doesn't realize it, but there was some trouble before she was born that had an effect on her life as she was growing up. Her parents were quiet, no-nonsense folks that had difficulty with conceiving or carrying a child to term; once Xion was born (with no abnormalities whatsoever) they decided that they had to do all they could to give their daughter a happy life. Unfortunately, this involved sheltering her from the world and being relentlessly overprotective. Xion grew up unaware of a lot of things in the world and eventually ventured out on her own while her parents were absent to see what it was like. Much to her surprise, there were other people out there and she just wasn't sure how to deal with that. Due to her upbringing, Xion ended up being a lot more quiet and reserved than the rest of the kids in the neighborhood. She could cope with this, though, and she gradually made friends and actually picked up the hobby of collecting seashells. But then her parents found out about her adventures outside and ramped up the overprotective watchfulness, forcing Xion to pick up the habit of sneaking out to spend time with her friends (especially her designated BFF, Roxas). In addition to hiding her exploits outside from her family, Xion had something else to hide from her parents eventually when she turned ten. Only this took more of an emotional toll on her and caused her to feel lonely since she had no one to confide in after Roxas moved. The truth was things had started to happen...strange, inexplicable little things that could be ignored at first but eventually it stirred up rumors of a ghost living in the house among associates. Xion knew immediately that the inexplicable happenings were because of her and felt guilty, but what on earth could she say about it? "Hi Mum, Dad, I'm making things float around for no reason!"? No, thank you, Xion was going to keep it under wraps. Despite that, she couldn't keep it under wraps for very long as a man came to their door the year she turned 11 with a letter for her. Turns out the whole time the inexplicableness of her nature was...magical. Who'd have thought? Relationships Roxas Axel Brittany S. Pierce Chrome Dokuro Kyoko Sasagawa Naminé Nill Sana Kurata Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.